Complementary Colours
by Dark-Fox1
Summary: A new teacher at Hogwarts catches the eye of Madam Hooch #FINISHED# ((lesbian relationships))
1. The New Girl - Valerian POV

Title: Complementary Colours  
  
Author: Dark-Fox  
  
Brief Summary: A new professor arrives at Hogwarts, and Hooch's interest is sparked…..  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Madam Hooch/Professor Valerian (Original Character)  
  
Warning: If girl/girl relationships bother you, you probably won't like this story! If you choose to read on, I take no responsibility if you are offended and you have no right to flame me for it. I warned you…….oh, and there might be some spoilers since I've set this in the timescale of Chamber of Secrets. But then if you have only read the first Potter book, shame on you……..  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, here it is folks. I don't own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or any of the magical and wonderful people and creatures related to them. If I did, I'd be rolling in it! I'd be paying people to write these little fics for me, and I'd have my own house with winding staircases and little turrets……I'd have my own horse and carriage to take me everywhere, even just shopping in town. I'd wear fresh-cut rare orchids in my hair every day, and pay someone to file my nails for me……but now I'm drifting into the world of fantasy, what was my point? Oh yeah, Harry Potter and gang aren't mine. Credit for that goes to the almighty goddess J K Rowling. Long may she reign! The only thing I own here is Professor H. Valerian. She's all my own work and I love her, so don't say a word against her! LOL. All other characters are the property of dear Ms. Rowling. Any assumptions that I have made about their character, sexuality, appearance etc that is not in the books is purely conjecture.  
  
This story is written in parts, from alternating points of view. One chapter Valerian, one chapter Hooch etc. Just one more point – I know there's a big dispute about Madam Hooch's first name, sources indicate that it's either Xiomara or Rolanda. Since there's no official word from J K herself, I'll choose to use Xiomara 'cause I like it better. And because it's shortenable to Mara, which is a lovely name!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 Complementary Colours  
  
1.1 Chapter the First – The New Girl  
  
Valerian's POV  
  
  
  
I'm so nervous, my hands on the broom-handle feel numb. True, that could be partly to do with the cold. It's only 3am and I'm skimming over the cloud surface on a cold September morning. I love flying at night, or at least I normally do. The feel of the wind in my hair, and my robes streaming out behind me as I loop and dive – all under the light of a silvery full moon. It's beautiful. I wish I could be taking more notice of the splendid cloud formations, but truth to tell I'm really quite nervous. It's my first day, of my first term, of my first teaching job. I was so proud to be offered the position at Hogwarts, especially since Illusion is a new subject on their syllabus. When I graduated as a Professor, it was with a hope of getting to teach at my old school, and now finally the dream has come true for me! Dumbledore was reluctant to add in a new subject - saying that the students' timetables are crowded enough as it is – but apparently I'm one of the wizarding world's top authorities on the subject of illusions. I'm sure I'm not, I'm only in my mid-twenties so I can't be that famous! I think it was just a complement.  
  
Dawn is beginning to break over the horizon now, I love that first pale, watery light that starts to bathe everything at this time. Checking behind me to make sure my trunk is following – I put a quick navigating charm on it before I left – I dive down under the clouds for a second to check where I am. I could be wrong, but it looks like I'm somewhere over the Midlands. *sigh* A few more hours flight to go then……  
  
The Sun is fully risen now, and above the clouds its strong light is almost dazzling. Another quick duck below cloud-level and I can see the tracks that the Hogwarts Express will run along in a few hours time. Since I'm nearly in Hogsmeade, it'll be OK if I fly down here for a bit – I don't have to stay above the clouds to hide from muggles.  
  
Checking my watch, I can see that it's nearly 7 in the morning – I've made pretty good time. My touch-down on the Hogwarts lawn could have gone better, I think I lost a few twigs to that rose bush…. Oh well, at least there's no one out to see me. With a wave of my hand I send my broom off to rest in the sheds by the Quidditch pitch, I don't think I'll be needing it for a while. It's not long before my trunk drops down rather inelegantly next to me, and I – in company with my luggage – am heading up to the great heavy oak doors of Hogwarts Castle. This brings back memories. That's odd……there's no answer at the door. No welcome party for me then. Oh well. I push the door open and peer around into the entrance hall, half expecting to be challenged by Filch for trespassing or something. Shrugging off my cloak to reveal my robes of dark purple underneath, I leave it on the cloak- rack by the main door with my luggage. The letter I was sent said to leave my things there and the house elves would sort them out. The castle is un- nervingly quiet, actually…..  
  
I suppose the best thing to do would be to go to the Great Hall, that's usually where everyone is. They'll be preparing the school for the students when they arrive later this evening. Sure enough, as I gingerly push open the doors, there is Professor McGonagall directing a gaggle of house elves with a pot of table-polish. She's just as I remember her from my school days! The dear old witch doesn't seem to age a bit – she must be going on 70 now.  
  
"Ah, Professor Valerian! We were wondering when you would be honouring us with your presence." She gestures to one of the little creatures who runs obediently to her side. "Run and tell Professor Dumbledore that our second new member of staff has arrived…" she directs it. Nodding fervently, as if nothing could possibly have pleased it more, the elf trots off through the door and into a distant corridor.  
  
"I'm the second? Who else is joining the Hogwarts team this year, Professor McGonagall?" I enquire, anticipating the answer before McGonagall even opens her mouth.  
  
"You're a Professor here now, you can call me Minerva like everyone else. The other teacher? We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor,"  
  
– as is the yearly tradition, I remember –  
  
"…Gilderoy Lockhart. I expect you've heard of him…."  
  
Oh yes, I've heard of him. My sister practically worships the slimeball. Personally, he's not my type. Too blond, arrogant and has his head stuck up his own arse. Can't stand him. Oh well, if he's going to be a work colleague I suppose I'll have to learn to tolerate him. But McGonagall is already beckoning me through the door at the back of the hall.  
  
"The rest of the teachers are up in the lounge in the staff wing. Come on, I'll introduce you. I think the elves can manage here for a bit."  
  
I follow McGonagall up a thin, winding flight of stairs and onto a landing where I've never been before. So, this is the staff wing. It's odd, I actually feel quite naughty being up here….. I still have to get used to being a teacher here – not a student. At the end of a long corridor with rooms off to the side – each one has a name plaque on the door, I'll have to find mine this evening - is the lounge that Minerva mentioned. It's a cosy room, despite its high ceiling and stone walls, which are hung with tapestries depicting various famous witches and wizards throughout the ages. Arranged in an assortment of armchairs and sofas are my new work- mates. They all rise as Minerva and I enter, looking at me quizzically. I recognise Lockhart at once, that smug smile that graces the cover of so many of my sister's beloved books.  
  
"Professors, may I present to you our new teacher of Illusions – Professor Hazell Valerian. Be nice to her, show her around and make her feel welcome,"  
  
It's just like being the new girl in a muggle school! I cough politely, letting Minerva know that I wish to mention something.  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer to be called Ella if you don't mind." Minerva looks almost hurt that I hadn't mentioned it before now.  
  
"Right. Sorry. Ella it is then. Ella, I'd like you to meet everyone…." She leads me around the room to shake hands with everyone. It's a little embarrassing, but at least I'm not being ignored.  
  
"Filius Flitwick, Charms…"  
  
I bend down to shake hand with the little charms teacher, who even though he was stood on the edge of a sofa still stands only just about level with my chest.  
  
"Poppy Pomphrey, medical wing…."  
  
A friendly, matronly looking woman in a nurses' robes. The school nurse, obviously.  
  
"Severus Snape, Potions…."  
  
The man looks like the walking un-dead! Standing a good few inches above me, and almost glaring at me down his hooked nose, he takes my hand in a vice-like grip that is more threatening than welcoming. His thin hands are like ice. This must be the infamous potions master I've heard so much about.  
  
"Professor Vector, Arithmancy…."  
  
A thin, boney sort of witch looks at me over tiny, silver-rimmed glasses as she shakes my hand lightly.  
  
"Professor Sinistra, Astronomy…"  
  
A younger witch, with bright, twinkling eyes smiles in a friendly way at me.  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart, Defense Against the Dark Arts…."  
  
I force a polite smile as he shakes my hand vigorously.  
  
"Charmed, Ella. As I'm sure you are. Can't be every day you meet a wizard like me….." He flashes me that boyish smile that makes my stomach turn and I do my best not to grimace.  
  
"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination…"  
  
Another witch, with thin hands greets me, the rows of bracelets and charm pendants on her person make her jangle as she shakes my hand.  
  
"Professor Sprout, Herbology…."  
  
A plump witch with fly-away hair shakes my hand energetically, dropping a few clods of earth onto the floor from her sleeve. A smell of earth and grass clippings hovers around her.  
  
"Professor Binns, History of Magic…."  
  
I would shake his hand, but he looks distinctly transparent. I'm guessing it would be a pointless effort to even hold out my hand. I just smile and nod instead.  
  
"Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster…." The kindly old wizard shakes my hand with a glint in his eye that seems to show he is remembering me as a little girl, running about the Hogwarts corridors.  
  
"It's an honour to be working for you, Professor" I smile, hoping to make a good impression.  
  
"With me, Ella, working with me. " he smiles back, his warm eyes make me feel welcome and comfortable at once.  
  
"Irma Pince, Librarian…."  
  
I bid her good morning pleasantly, beginning to think that the list of staff here goes on and on…..  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, Groundskeeper…."  
  
Sweet Hecate, the man is huge! I reach up to shake his hand, afraid that I might just get mine shaken off! "Pleasure ta meet yer, Professor Valerian." he grins broadly. Seems like a gentle giant….  
  
"…and finally, Xiomara Hooch, Flying and Quidditch Referee…."  
  
A witch about 10 years older than myself, with short, spiky silver hair steps forward to shake my hand. She seems very friendly, smiling widely as she takes my hand. Her eyes smile as well, and she has such gorgeous eyes! Vivid, hawk-like yellow and glittering with warmth and strength. Her hands are soft – not what I would have expected from a sports teacher – and she looks at me in such a way that I can't help smiling back.  
  
"I look forward to working with you, Ella." She tells me, seeming reluctant to break eye contact with me. I must admit, I'm no more keen than she is. There is something compelling about those eyes…..  
  
McGonagall's voice breaks me out of my thoughts and back to the assembled crowd.  
  
"Well Ella, I expect you'll be wanting to un-pack your things. The house elves have put them in your room – you'll find it easily enough, there's a plaque with your name on it on the door. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and see to those elves and that tin of polish…." She sweeps out of the room, leaving me alone with the crowd of staring eyes. Just as the silence is getting awkward and I'm desperately trying to think of something appropriate to say before i leave, the spiky-haired witch speaks up.  
  
"Well, we'll all be in here until the feast this evening, so if you want to come back when you're done un-packing then you won't be on your own."  
  
"Thank you, I will." I smile, "…now I'd better go and see what sort of mess those elves have made of my things…" I make my exit quickly, but not without grace, and make my way down to the door with the gold plaque reading "Prof. H Valerian".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well folks, what do you think? A bit long, but then I do love writing! Please review, tell me what you'd like to see happen in the future because I only have a few ideas up my sleeve….Next chapter being written now, should be up very soon!  
  
~ Dark-Fox 


	2. Bright Eyes - Hooch POV

1 Complementary Colours  
  
1.1 Chapter the Second – Bright Eyes  
  
Hooch's POV  
  
  
  
Another new school year. It's always the same, towards the end of the holidays you start to get sick of being at home and wish you were back at work with things to occupy you. Then, as soon as you step back into the school building again, you remember how much you were looking forward to the summer – and why. Don't get me wrong, Hogwarts is a gorgeous castle, but it does have a tendency to be a little cold in the first few weeks of term.  
  
I'm sitting on the end of my bed and looking around my room in the Staff Wing. It's been looked after very well, except for a thin layer of dust over windowsills and cupboard tops. I watch the little house elf scurry around with a duster, desperately trying to eradicate every speck of dirt! Bless her, she works so hard. But then, that's her job.  
  
"Don't touch those!" I call out to her as she reaches up with her duster to give my Quidditch trophies a quick blitz. She pulls back in alarm.  
  
"Binka is sorry, Madam Hooch, professor ma'am! She was only trying to make your pretty things look shinier…." The poor creature looks petrified. *sigh*  
  
"I know you are, Binka. I'd just rather you left those to me. They're very personal. If you want something to polish, go down to the Prefects' bathroom on the third floor – the taps could use a shine."  
  
"Yes, professor Madam Hooch sir ma'am, Binka is going right now!" She speeds out of the door like a goblin with a snitch up its backside. Closing the door behind her, I lie back on the bed and gaze up at the ceiling. Or rather at the canopy over the bed – it's a four-poster so I can't see the ceiling. A good few hours before any one will want me for anything yet…..I might as well go and have a shower, make sure the hot water system is working. I wander through into my bathroom to undress…..  
  
Stepping out of the shower into the steam filled bathroom, I find my way through the sauna-like atmosphere to the towel rack to wrap myself in a fluffy blue towel. Running my hand through my short silver hair to get the drips out of my eyes, I turn to look at myself in the fogged-up mirror. Wiping a clear patch with my damp hand, I can see my face clearly. Staring back at myself. After running a comb through my hair quickly – it dries fast by itself, no need for a spell – I give myself a quick rub down with the towel and step through into my bedroom. I unpacked my stuff when I arrived earlier this morning so all my robes are hanging up in the wardrobe already. Flicking through them quickly, I settle on a dark blue tunic and pants, and dress myself quickly. I expect the others will be gathering in the lounge by now, I might as well go and join them. My hair is still shedding droplets of water as I pull on my big, black boots but it won't take long to dry. One of the benefits of short-cropped hair.  
  
As I step through the door, I see that all the other professors are indeed assembled in the lounge, the only seat left for me is in the corner next to Sibyll Trelawney. Oh hurrah. Just what I need, start the new year with "101 ways you are going to suffer this year"! Sinking into the deep red armchair, I nod a good morning to her. "Hello Sibyll. Any disasters yet this term, or is it still early days?" I force a smile. Her response is not the one I expected. There is a sort of light in her eyes, and she seems almost pleased to see me.  
  
"Don't be so quick to dismiss me, Xiomara. I have news for you that you may well want to hear…" What's this? Sibyll Trelawney with good news for someone? What's the silly witch been smoking this time!  
  
"Go on then Sibyll, enlighten me……" She smiles again. I wish she'd stop that.  
  
"This year will be a good one for you, Xiomara. The alignment of your planets suggests an important love affair. Could it be that you are destined to make a connection with our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher…? If not, him, I can't think who else it would be…."  
  
"Lockhart?!? Fat chance….." I snort. Poor dear Sibyll seems not to have quite picked up the message yet. Everyone else accepts me as a Lesbian but it seems to be extraordinarily difficult for her to comprehend. I'm surprised she's never seen it in one of her tea-cups…  
  
"I doubt it, Sibyll. He's not my type. Far too arrogant….and a distinct lack of breasts!" She looks confused. I think it's probably best that I give up. Her predictions aren't exactly renowned for their accuracy in any case.  
  
With impeccable timing, Minerva throws the door open and ushers in a person who I assume to be our new Illusions professor. We've been told absolutely jack-shit about them, we don't even know if it's a witch or a wizard.….. the figure steps into the light from the window and all is revealed. It's a witch. And what a witch at that! First impressions are good, she's absolutely edible! Her hair is incredibly long and a shiny ebony black that glints with purple as the light hits it. Her robes are modest, but nothing they do can hide the fact that there is a beautiful body underneath. From the rigid and too-perfectly formed curve of her waist, I'd bet she's wearing a corset. My knees go weak at the thought.  
  
Minerva's voice snaps me out of my fantasy as she introduces this vision.  
  
"Professors, may I present to you our new teacher of Illusions – Professor Hazell Valerian. Be nice to her, show her around and make her feel welcome,"  
  
Hazell – what a wonderful name. And Valerian. A tree and a herb, sounds like an out-door girl to me. With any luck she might be requiring flying tuition…. 'make her feel welcome…' – believe me, Min, she couldn't be more welcome!  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer to be called Ella if you don't mind."  
  
She speaks! Like music from the spirits, her voice is soft and elegant. She's so delightfully feminine and almost radiant. Glancing across the room, it looks like Severus has picked up on the same vibe, he's giving her that creepy, suppressed-lust gaze. I shudder at the thought of him with her. Back off, snake-eyes, this one's for the hawk. He won't say anything, of course. He'll treat her like dirt, just like he does everyone else. I'll show him up. She's being introduced around the group, passing Snape and….yes…there he goes. That's right, Sev, glare at her like a piece of rotting fish. That's just bound to turn her on. Oh my Gods, she's coming my way! What am I going to say? I'll make a fool of myself, I'm bound to…..  
  
"…and finally, Xiomara Hooch, Flying and Quidditch Referee…."  
  
She's standing right in front of me. Right there. I've never been this close to a being so beautiful. She's holding out her hand. Oh Gods, I have to shake her hand! Smile, Mara, smile. Look friendly. No! Not too friendly, you'll scare her! What if she's not interested in women? No, don't think that, just enjoy the moment! Her hands are gorgeous, so silky-soft, but strong and confident. Her nails are long and talon like….she's so hot, it's unreal. Trying to bring all my feelings down a notch so I can speak without it coming out as a garbled "youveryhotwitchmewantyouithinkiloveyou", I look straight into her eyes. Oh my Gods, her eyes! A vivid violet, sparkling and bright as Aconite flowers. The same glorious purple as her robes. The sort of eyes that make you want to stare into them for eternity. I finally find the composure to speak.  
  
"I look forward to working with you, Ella." I smile, trying to look friendly and attractive, without looking like I'm about to pounce on her. Minerva's giving me a knowing wink….. I think she's on to me. Now Min's addressing the whole group again…..but Ella keeps looking straight at me. Those eyes....they're….well, it might be a bit of a cliché in Hogwarts, but they're just bewitching! I can't bear to look away.  
  
Apparently she's got to go and un-pack now. No, don't tell her that Minerva! Let her stay with us! Oh well, at least I can hope that she'll come back…  
  
"Well, we'll all be in here until the feast this evening, so if you want to come back when you're done un-packing then you won't be on your own."  
  
Was that me? Did I just say that? I thought I was thinking it, not saying it! Oh, she's smiling. I can't have been too forward then.  
  
"Thank you, I will." She smiles, "…now I'd better go and see what sort of mess those elves have made of my things…"  
  
She will. She will. I suggested something and she agreed. I shall sit here until I'm dragged away if I have to waiting for her to come back. I'll have to work on securing a seat next to her at the feast….might have to beat Severus over the head with a bludger…..but those eyes are worth it. Purple and yellow. Complementary colours……..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yippee! Two chapters down! I like writing Hooch, she's less formal than Ella is. Ella was raised in a rich wizard family, as will be explained later, so she's more "prim and proper". I think they'll make a fab couple! Oooppss…..have I given the ending away? *grin* 


	3. Snape and Scarlet Satin - Valerian POV

1 Complementary Colours  
  
1.1 Chapter the Third – Snape and Scarlet Satin  
  
Valerian's POV  
  
  
  
Well, here's my room. Or at least, that's what the plaque on the door says. I push the door open gingerly, half expecting something huge and slimy to leap at me from inside…..but nothing does. Phew. Not that I really thought it would, of course……Wow. As rooms go, this one isn't bad.  
  
It's quite spacious, with a high ceiling and stone walls, just like the lounge at the end of the corridor. I think there's several rooms that are mine…this first one seems to be a sort of sitting room, there's a couch and a fireplace, with a coffee table. And that door at the back of the room must lead to the bedroom….I open the door more confidently than last time, and yes it is the bedroom. Smaller than the first room, but with another fireplace and high arched windows. And the bed! It's gorgeous, a huge four- poster with purple curtains, and my trunk is over by the wardrobe. I'll unpack in a minute, I just want to see where this last door leads…..Oh, it's a bathroom. And a nice one, as bathrooms go. There's all the usual facilities, the bath is enormous. Looks like you could fit about 3 people in there…..ahem. I'm assuming I won't be, though. And there's a shower in the corner as well. Very stylish.  
  
Heading back to my bedroom, I've decided to start unpacking things. Going through my trunk, I pull out my dress-robes and gowns first, and hang them up. The space inside the wardrobe seems to be infinite, I've hung up 12 outfits already and there's still bags of room! My corsets and stockings and things can go in that chest of drawers over there. Right. All done. My books, jars, bottles and all my nick-nacks and trinkets I'll sort out later. I'm pretty keen to get back to the rest of the professors and start getting to know people.  
  
As I enter the staff lounge for the second time this morning, only a few teachers turn to look at me. They have all settled back into their seats, and seem absorbed in their own conversations. I guess the novelty of a new professor has worn off already. Where can I sit? There's a seat on that couch next to Madam Pomphrey….or I could sit on my own in the window seat – that's not much good for making new friends. Oh wait, that silver haired witch is beckoning me over – what was her name again? Oh Goddess how embarrassing! I take a seat next to her, in a high-backed black velvet armchair. Classy upholstery they have here.  
  
"Hi Ella, you found your room OK then?" she asks me. She almost looks nervous talking to me. How odd, I'm the one who should be nervous, I'm new here! She has that infectious smile again, and her golden eyes are so bright and twinkling. I think I'm going to like her.  
  
"Yes thank you……Professor….? I'm so sorry, too many names to handle at once!" I smile at her, hoping she doesn't think I'm an absolute moron.  
  
"No worries. It's Hooch. Madam Xiomara Hooch. But since people generally make such a fuss about pronouncing my first name, you can just call me Mara." She seems a little more relaxed. That witch with all the bangles is sitting with us as well, and she's eyeing Mara very suspiciously. Seems a little….'unstable'….if you ask me. Bit of a nut case.  
  
"OK, Mara. I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous, what with it being my first day and all. I'm sure I'm going to get lost or wander into some broom- closet somewhere!" I confess. Something seems to glitter in her eye. Is she laughing at me?  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll be surprised how quickly you learn the way around. Of course, it doesn't help that there's rooms appearing from nowhere from time to time, but as long as you try to avoid doors with green goo seeping out from under them you should be fine" she grins, those amazing eyes flashing again. "I'll tell you what, since you're new, how about you sit by me at the feast this evening? Then I can run you through the basics and point out troublemakers." I hadn't realised I wanted her to ask me, but as soon as she did I felt a sense of elation and relief.  
  
"I'd love that. So we don't have set places at the staff table?" I ask her….  
  
"….no. Just take one and that'll be your seat until you get fired" an icy voice chips into our conversation, and I turn around to see the greasy- haired potions master leaning on the back of my chair. Mara is giving him a very dirty look, so I'm assuming those two aren't friends. He smirks evilly, leaning down so that his face is almost right next to mine. I can smell herbs and cauldron smoke in his hair. "I'll sit on your other side, Professor. Keep you in line. Make sure Hooch isn't feeding you a pack of lies…." He growls. Something about his demeanour makes me very nervous.  
  
"Errr…..thank you Professor Snape, but I'm sure Mara will help me out" I stammer. Why doesn't he move back? Does the man not know the meaning of "personal space"?  
  
"Exactly, Severus. I'll look after her just fine. She needs a friend, not a semi-dead slimeball drooling over her" Drooling over me? Did I miss something? Is that why he's standing so close to me? I'm beginning to feel like a rag-doll being pulled in two directions at once. That's it, I'm leaving. I hope Mara won't take it personally, but I just have to get out of this situation.  
  
"I'm sorry professors, but if you'll excuse me I have a trunk full of books and jars to sort out….." I make a swift exit, wanting to look back over my shoulder to make sure Mara isn't hurt, but I know that it's not a good idea. I'll just have to see her at the feast tonight.  
  
*~*  
  
Only another hour left until I'm expected in the Great hall. The first carriage-load of students is just rolling up the drive, I can hear the wheels. And I still haven't decided what to wear. It's the first night of term, so I want to make an impression. I think a gown rather than robes. Finally, I pick out my attire for the night - a very long red satin gown, with a low-cut neck and wide medieval sleeves. Pulling my corset a couple of centimetres tighter, I slip the gorgeous satin creation on with a wave of my wand. It fits beautifully as always, and the corset makes for a stunning cleavage. I stop for a second to wonder whether this is appropriate for a teacher…..but put the thought out of my head – it looks wonderful, what more could I want. If you've got it, flaunt it.  
  
Well, I don't know how I managed it, but I've got all 4 foot of my hair piled up on top of my head! No muggle hair-spray can compete with a fixing charm! A few ruby hair pins and…..there we go! Finish the whole look off with a black lace choker and I'm done. Tucking my wand into a concealed pocket in the bodice of my gown, I step out of the door and head down to dinner. I hope I do get to sit with Mara…….  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yippee! Three chapters done, and I'm working on the next one. Please review! 


	4. Dinner and Desires - Hooch POV

1 Complementary Colours  
  
1.1 Chapter the Fourth – Dinner and Desires  
  
Hooch's POV  
  
Well, she did come back. I was almost about to give up hope, but sure enough she came sweeping back in through the door. As I watched her eyes scan the room for a seat, I felt that sense of panic rising inside me – she had to come and sit by me, she had to. Just when I though she was going to tuck herself away in the window seat, I found the courage to beckon her over. She took the high-backed chair opposite me, and we talked for a few minutes – just general stuff, like "how do you like your room" and "who are you again?", you know that sort of thing. It didn't really matter what we said, it was enough for me just to be talking to her. Everything about her just oozes seductiveness: the way she sat back casually in the chair, with one arm draped over the arm of the chair; the way little strands of her hair keep falling in her face as she smiles, and the way those divine eyes seem to sparkle back at me. As she un-crosses and re-crosses her legs, I can see that she is wearing striped stockings, black and white. Just thinking about that sort of thing makes my head spin.  
  
Things were going so well, she was relaxed and we were talking like friends – then Severus reared his ugly head. I could have smacked him, the slimy snake. Where's a bludger when you need one? I watched him walk up behind her chair, and lean on the back of it. That was bad enough, but when he leaned down to sniff her hair, I wanted to leap out of my seat and throttle him! It was at that point that Ella noticed him. She looked like a scared rabbit as she spun around to see him there, her eyes were as wide and doe- like as Bambi's! I had to fight every urge in my body not to throw my arms around her. I think Severus must have picked up on what I think of Ella, I admit I did come across as just a wee bit defensive.  
  
I think Severus must have frightened her off, she scuttled out of the door in quite a hurry. Bastard. Needless to say, there was a long exchange of glares between the two of us after Ella had gone.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Severus? It's her first morning. You're going to scare the shit out of her!" I fumed, giving him a look that would have floored a troll.  
  
"Why does that bother you, Madam Hooch……? Surely the way I deal with a woman is entirely my own affair….." hissed that infuriatingly silky voice. It's times like this I wish I knew how to use the Unforgivables.  
  
"I'm looking out for her. Unlike men, girls stick together" I gave him a stony glare. He raised an eyebrow, and leaned down beside my shoulder, like he had done to Ella a moment before. He almost purred quietly in my ear,  
  
"Of course….but then we all know what you think about girls sticking together, don't we? You make me sick…." And with that he slithered off to discuss house points with Professor McGonagall, leaving me hurt and still fuming with rage.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The first students are beginning to arrive now, I guess I should be getting ready for the feast. After that little episode with Severus, I'm not entirely sure whether Ella will even talk to me again. No point moping though, might as well make myself look my best on the off chance that the object of my desires may still want to sit with me. I think this occasion calls for robes, not my normal tunic and pants. I feel less relaxed, but then it's only a few nights a year, isn't it. I run a comb quickly through my hair, and just a tiny bit of wax to make it look more spiky and less like I've just slept on it. I shouldn't have thought that…….I wonder what Ella's hair looks like first thing in the morning. It's so long and silky, I can't imagine it ever looking anything less than perfect.  
  
As I walk down the corridors towards the Great Hall, I can see the little first years bobbing across the lake in their boats. At least they've got good weather this year, not raining or blowing a gale. I step in silently through the door behind the professors' table, and fill my usual seat next to Professor McGonagall. To my huge relief, Snape has chosen to sit right across the other side of the table. I guess he must have realised that he's not her type. Of course I realise that the odds of my being her type are not that high either. Witches who like witches aren't anything like as common as they should be. Still, there's a hope. Oh my gods, she's here. No matter what I do, I can't keep myself from staring at her. She came in through the main doors, and she seems to almost glide as she walks down between the House tables. A few of the students are gawping at her, and to be honest I can't blame them – she looks stunning. Her dress is so long it trails out behind her, and the thin silver belt around her waist magnifies every little swing of her hips. Gods, I want her. As my eyes travel further up her figure, my breath catches in my throat. Call me a dirty girl if you will, but she has the most fantastic breasts! And not by accident either, it's obvious that she's made an effort to lift them. My mind reels – could it be for my benefit? A girl can dream….  
  
She's smiling at me! I should smile back, shouldn't I? Dammit, why won't my face do what I'm telling it! I almost have to bite my lip as she slips into the seat next me, between myself and Professor Lockhart.  
  
"Evening Mara, you look great!" she smiles. Human lips have never looked so desirable. Words seem to trip over my tongue as I try to reply.  
  
"Wow, Ella, so do you. Just fabulous." I hope that came out right. She's smiling at me, so it must have had the right impact.  
  
"Thank you" she's blushing. How adorable, she's blushing. "I wasn't sure what to wear….."  
  
"Believe me babe, you made the right choice!" Oh my Gods, did I say that? How embarrassing! Is she going to hate me? She seems so…….refined. Will she freak out that I called her babe? Girls call each other that all the time, don't we? I'll just come over as friendly, right? The fates are against me this evening, before she can reply Dumbledore has risen from his seat to address the students. He gives his usual beginning of term pep-talk, then introduces the new professors.  
  
"….I'm sure many of you will already know our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart…" - Much staring and applause – "….and I would like to present to you another new member of our ranks, Professor Hazell Valerian. She'll be teaching you Illusions. It's a new subject, but I think you'll like it." Ella looks nervous, but stands and makes a small bow. She's so beautiful. A few more minutes of waffle, and he announces the beginning of the feast. Trays and plates spring up from nowhere to cover the table…..it looks like a good spread this year. But nothing in front of me looks anywhere like as delicious as the witch sat beside me…….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm loving writing this fic! I'll try and add new chapters as often as I can. Huge thanks and big hugs to everyone who's reviewed this so far! Feedback is very important to me, if you haven't left a review what are you waiting for? It doesn't take a minute and it'll make my day! Please? ( 


	5. Abnormality - Valerian POV

1 Complementary Colours  
  
1.1 Chapter the Fifth – Abnormality  
  
Valerian's POV  
  
The hall is packed, I don't remember there being so many students when I was here! I suppose there must have been, but I never saw them from the top of the hall before, did I? I sat next to Mara, like I promised I would, and she's being really nice to me. I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something about her demeanour……is she attracted to me? Don't be so silly, Ella! Just because you have these strange feelings doesn't mean anyone else does. OK, so I expect someone somewhere does, but the odds of one of those people sitting next to you are fairly slim, wouldn't you say?  
  
I'll never forget the first time I realised I wasn't "normal". I was in my 3rd year here at Hogwarts, and I had a very close friend, Helena Saimers. I know she didn't feel the same, but I adored her. At first I though I just wanted to be her friend, but what I was feeling couldn't be mistaken for anything else – it was love. I was crushed when she left in the 7th year, her family moved to Norway when her father got a job working for the MOM out there. But life goes on. Since that day, I've known for sure. I'm gay. I've never been able to admit it to anyone except myself – my parents brought me up to be "normal" and very traditional. I think they'd disown me if they found out. I couldn't tell any of my friends, either. It was always a huge joke, if someone didn't like you, they'd write "Hazell's gay" on all the desks, and insult you by saying "oh, you're so gay". It hurt me a lot more than the other girls, of course. And that's the sort of culture that developed. Gay was an insult. It was what you said about people you hated, and it was something to be denied at all costs. Coming out would have been like sticking my head on a toasting fork and waving it in front of a dragon. Not smart.  
  
So I knew right away that I couldn't say anything to Mara. I could make friends with her, and get to spend time with her that way, but anything else and she's think I was a disgusting dyke, like everyone else would. She'd never be able to speak to me again. I couldn't stand that. As I sit here and watch her eat, I can't help marvelling at the strong beauty of her face, with those amazing golden eyes blinking up at me occasionally. Her hair is fantastic, the sort of hair that makes you have to sit on your hands to keep yourself from running your fingers through it. She's changed into a long, blue robe now. As you would expect from a sports teacher, her figure is lean and muscular. Thinking about it makes me want to tear that robe off her. How can I think things like that?! Goddess, if they could read my mind I'd be fired from Hogwarts for sure. Before I'd even taught one lesson!  
  
Once the feast is over, the students head up to their dorms and common rooms. The Professors file off in different directions, and I watch feeling slightly wounded as Mara tucks her chair under the table and leaves without looking back at me. I guess I must have been wrong about her feelings for me. I traipse sadly up the stairs to my room in the staff wing, not bothering to bid anyone good night. I collapse on my bed, exhausted and not looking forward to spending the next few years in the company of a gorgeous witch that I can't have.  
  
After lying there feeling sorry for myself for a few minutes, I head through to the bathroom and fill the tub with hot water and vanilla scented bubbles. I'm not in the mood to struggle with corset laces, so I use my wand to strip my clothes off in under a minute, and they fold themselves up neatly in the chest of drawers. Twisting my hair up into a knot on top of my head, I slide under the warm embrace of the water, the steam making the few strands of loose hair go curly. I don't know why my hair does that, but whenever I take a really hot bath it seems to make it go all wispy and wavy. As the water laps over my skin, I close my eyes and relax. Mara. All that comes into my head when I close my eyes is her. Those amazing hawk- like eyes smiling at me. I can almost picture her lying next to me in this ridiculously out-sized bathtub. Lost in my fantasies, my fingers begin to explore my body, imagining every touch to be hers. Except her nails are far shorter than mine, so I …..OUCH……wouldn't end up with deep scratch marks on the inside of my thighs…… *sigh*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It's no use, I've been lying in bed for almost two hours now and the whole castle is silent. I doubt if I'm going to get any sleep. It's always like that for the first night in a new place, isn't it? Resigning myself to the fact that I'm going to be dog-tired tomorrow, I slip out from under the sheets and rummage around in the drawer for a night-gown – I've been sleeping nude because of the decent weather. I can't believe it was so cold first thing this morning. Slipping a long, white silk night-dress over my head, I grab my bathrobe from the back of the bedroom door. It's also made of silk, but dark green this time. Very expensive, from one of the finest designers in the magical world. One of the benefits of having a rich family.  
  
Closing the door to my rooms silently behind me, I tip-toe down the hallway to the lounge. It's empty, just as I expected. The thin, blueish light of the moon falls in shafts through the leaded windows, casting patches of lights and dark around the room. I perch myself on the window seat, which is littered with cushions. From here I can watch the grounds, and there's enough light to read by if I want to pick up one of the books from the coffee table. Despite the moonlight, it's actually quite dark in here. In a flash of inspiration, I summon a tall white candle in a silver candlestick from the mantle-piece and light it with a wave of my hand – I've left my wand back in my rooms. I could be quite comfortable here for hours, sitting in the window and watching the candle flame dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's another chapter for you folks, had a spurt of creativity today. I think this story is coming along nicely, I can't wait to write more of it! Again, PLEASE write me a review! After all, I sat here for hours writing this for your amusement, the least you could do is spend two minutes telling me what you thought. 


	6. Moonlight Emotions - Hooch POV

1 Complementary Colours  
  
1.1 Chapter the Sixth – Moonlight Emotions  
  
Hooch's POV  
  
I feel awful about leaving the feast so quickly. Things were going so well with Ella. Almost too well, in fact. That's why I had to leave. I couldn't trust myself to behave, I knew that if I stayed and the two of us went off somewhere then I would say or do something that could screw the whole thing up. So I'm returning to my rooms, hurrying up the staircases to make sure I get there before Ella does. If I ran into her in the corridor it would all start over again. I shut the door behind me, leaning against it to get my breath back as if I had been running away from something. I guess in a sense, I was. A glance at the clock on the wall tells me it's nearly 11 at night. The feast seems to get longer every year.  
  
I sit down on the end of my bed, with my head in my hands. I wish I could get my thoughts in order. I have the first years for Flying second period tomorrow, I'm going to look ridiculous if I'm still obsessing over this new professor. Straightening myself up, I take a glance in the mirror. I look all flushed and my hair seems to have re-arranged itself to resemble Mrs. Norris. Stylish. Not.  
  
Taking a few minutes to hang up my Quidditch referee robes which are still in my trunk, and make sure that Binka hasn't managed to destroy anything important in her dusting efforts, I'm soon about ready to call it a night. It doesn't take a minute for me to change into my short, black night-dress and I'm soon curled up under the covers, pulling them over my head as if somehow hoping I'll be able to shut out all my worries. It isn't long before I fall into a deep, dream-filled sleep. She's there, of course. Ella. In my dreams. I can only hope that she doesn't have to stay there…..  
  
"SHIT!…….What was that?!"  
  
I sit upright in bed with a start, jolted out of my sweet dreams by a noise. Lighting the candle beside the bed with a flick of my wand, I look around the room to see what it was. It's not long before I spot the cause – one of my trophies has fallen off its shelf, it must have been that that woke me up. Now fully awake, my adrenaline levels are starting to come down as I slide out of bed and patter across the room to replace the trophy. Binka must have moved it to the edge of the shelf in her tidying-fit. Thankfully, nothing's broken. Except my night's sleep. There's no way I can go back to bed now, I'm awake and I might as well admit it. But what can I do? I could go for a late-night flight, but somehow I'm not in the mood for that. Must be something wrong, that's not like me! Sighing, I pick up a white shirt from the chest at the end of the bed, and throw it around my shoulders. It's not particularly cold, but it makes my thin-strapped nightie seem less……pornographic. I'm not expecting to run into anyone, but at least if I do I won't look so much like a wandering lingerie model.  
  
Closing the door quietly behind me, I step out onto the cold stone floor of the corridor. I head up towards the lounge, passing Ella's door on the way. The urge to listen for any noise from inside is too strong, and I put my ear up against her door. Nothing. She must be sleeping soundly then. Good, I'm glad she's settling in. The clock at the top of the stairs informs me that it's 2 o'clock in the morning – at least I got a few hours sleep. I can spend some time sitting in the lounge until I feel sleepy again. Perhaps I could read a few issues of Which Broomstick, so I can get back up to date with the world. I haven't seen a copy in the last two months.  
  
Hang on……there's a light coming from the lounge. Only a very faint one – probably a single candle – but it's there all the same. And the door is open a crack as well. Either someone has left it burning from last night, or there's someone else having trouble sleeping. It's probably Sibyll, being plagued by another one of her 'visions'. Great. At least listening to her might send me to sleep. I push the door open quietly, expecting to greet either an empty room or a loopy Divinations teacher. I'm wrong.  
  
It's neither.  
  
It's Ella.  
  
Gazing into a candle flame, framed by the high arch of the window and reclining on the cushions like some beautiful pre-raphaelite painting. Her dark hair tumbling down her back like a waterfall of ink, and the peaceful look on her face tells me she hasn't seen me come in. She looks so lovely just sitting there in her thin, white nightdress that I don't want to disturb her. A dark green bathrobe lies discarded over the back of the sofa. I watch her silently from the doorway for a minute or so, that almost child-like smile playing on her rose-bud lips. Finally, I decide I should make my presence known, and step into the room quietly. "Ella….." I greet her, "…can't sleep either?" she looks up at me from under that mane of jet- black hair, and looks shocked for a moment. Then a serene smile takes over her perfectly-formed mouth.  
  
"Mara……I thought I heard someone come in. I'm not causing trouble am I? It's just, I can't sleep and I thought I'd sit in here for a while……."  
  
She glances past me to the corridor, where the thin yellow light from her candle is dancing in delicate lines, illuminating the hallway,  
  
"…oh, sorry….do you want me to put the candle out?"  
  
How can she do that to me? Ask a question like that, in all innocence. I'd like nothing more…..and I'm beginning to think she knows it.  
  
"No, you're all right. Everyone else is in bed. Something woke me up, and I can't go back to bed now." I take another few steps into the room, closing the door silently behind me. Walking over to sit on the couch where she has flung her robe, I can feel every muscle in my body yearning for her. Funny how emotions and passions always seem stronger in the moonlight.  
  
To my surprise, she slides off the window seat to join me on the couch. As she walks, the soft silk of her nightdress clings to the sensual curves of her body. I was right. She does have fabulous breasts. They look even better covered by only a thin layer of silk. The urge to reach out and touch them rises strongly in my body as her elegant form comes to rest on the sofa next to me. Her eyes look dark in the moonlight, until the raises the candle to light up our faces and they shine their vivid purple again. How can I want one human being this much? I should have sat in the middle of the sofa….or maybe not. She leans across me to put the candle down on the coffee table at the end of the sofa. Being so close to her is almost too much for me, I have to bite me lip to control myself. I catch a whiff of the scent of her hair, like vanilla pods. It sends a warm shiver up my spine…and other parts of my body. As she moves back, her body brushes against mine, and I feel her hardened nipples against my skin through the thin fabric of our nightwear. That's it. What does she expect me to do? Deciding that even if she throws it in my face and never speaks to me again it will be worth it, I take a risk. Cradling her face in my hands, I pull her closer to me and cover her lips with mine in a deep and passionate kiss. She's going to hate me. She'll pull away now and we'll never speak again. But she takes me by surprise, parting those ruby-red lips and greeting my tongue with hers. Am I still dreaming?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things moving a bit quicker now! Aren't they just adorable together? The next chapter looks like it should be an interesting one….keep your eyes out for it soon! I'm writing my little socks off in here! 


	7. Skin - Valerian POV

1 Complementary Colours  
  
1.1 Chapter the Seventh – Skin  
  
Valerian's POV  
  
I hadn't been in here long, only about half an hour, when I heard the door creak open. I knew it was her almost before she stepped into the room. Who else could it be? She stayed silent for a few minutes, I guess she must have been watching me. Deciding to play along, I sat silently in the window, bathed in moonlight and candlelight and pretending to be oblivious to her presence. Through the low light in the room, I can almost feel her eyes on me. This has gone on long enough, Mara. Speak to me. At last she does, stepping forward and speaking with that beautiful, almost purring voice.  
  
"Ella…..can't sleep either?"  
  
Not with you on my mind, Mara. I explain why I'm out of bed, and ask her if I'm being a nuisance, knowing full well what her answer will be. After a few seconds that seem like hours, she slides the door closed silently and comes over to perch herself on the couch. As she leans against the back, her ruffled silvery hair brushes against my bathrobe which I had left there when I sat down. I will wear that robe forever now.  
  
Knowing that no matter what I do now, there's only one way this can go, I slide off the pile of cushions in the window and join her on the couch. It's an almost magnetic pull that draws me to her, as if some powerful spell is acting between us. Except it isn't. The energy that fills the room isn't magic – for once. I lift the candle so I can get a look at her face in its amber light, her skin smoothed by its glow looks like velvet. I'll never know what came over me, but I thought of the only thing I could do in order to get closer to her irresistible body. Under the pretence of putting the candle down, I lean across her to reach the table at the end of the sofa. As my breasts brush against the soft fabric of her nightdress, something like an electrical charge runs through me. The warm and pleasant shudder that grips my muscles makes me shake the candle, its hot wax running down to scorch my hand. But the pain of that moment soon dulls into the pleasure of being close to Mara.  
  
Just as I'm starting to think that I will have to let this moment go and sit back, her strong hands take hold of my head, and she pulls me sharply towards her. Before I even know what's happening our lips meet, and all the hunger and desire for one another seems to become obvious. The initial moment of confusion only last about a second. That's as long as it takes for my brain to figure out what's going on. I was wrong. She is attracted to me. The relief and ecstasy is unbelievable. Without thinking about what I'm doing, I return the kiss. As our hot tongues meet, we seem to come to an unspoken understanding. I slip my arms around her waist – she's an inch or so shorter than me – and our bodies press against one another. This perfect kiss continues for a few minutes, every second worth more than its weight in gold. This is all I've wanted, ever since I first laid eyes on her. And now we know we both feel the same, what is there to hold us back.  
  
It seems almost surreal, I can hardly believe that I haven't fallen asleep and drifted into some blissful dream, but it's all too vivid to be imaginary. As our lips part for a moment, hovering so close to each other that we may as well still be kissing, I hear her whisper my name. Softly and intimately, ensuring that it reaches my ears alone. She brushes a stray wisp of my hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear. I shut my eyes in pure delight, and my arms around her waist pull us even closer together. In one swift movement, I swing my leg over her so I am straddling her on the couch, sitting back on her lap.  
  
"Mara…..you're so beautiful…" I murmur, telling her what she must already know.  
  
She loosens her arms from around my neck and pulls me against her so my head is on her shoulder. Trailing soft, adoring kisses down my neck, she slides the strap of my nightdress off and begins to nibble my shoulder. Her teeth pinching my skin is the most glorious thing I have ever felt, making the whole of my body seem alive and tingling with want. A small gasp escapes my lips, unable to contain it. She raises her head from my skin for a moment to look me in the eye with those divine golden eyes of hers. Watching me with desire and caring.  
  
"I'm not hurting you, Ella, am I?" she checks.  
  
"No….no…please…..don't stop. "I beg her, letting the sensations take over my entire body. She grins, her hawk-like eyes flashing in the candle light, and lowers her head to begin the assault on my neck once more. My hands fumble for something to do, finding the buttons of her shirt and setting them free. She leans forward slightly so I can slip the garment off her shoulders, exposing her strong physique underneath. She moves her kisses from my neck to my mouth once more, and I return the kiss, deeper and more wanting than before.  
  
Our tongues explore each others' mouths, and a realisation dawns on me. This is the first time I have kissed a woman. I've dreamed of it so many times, but this is the first time it has actually happened to me. And I couldn't wish for a more gorgeous woman. I've kissed men before, without really knowing what I was doing. I had to in school, at parties and such like. It was all part of the cover-up. Mustn't let them suspect the truth for a moment. I even slept with one of them. It was the most disgusting and disturbing thing I have ever put myself through, and all in a stupid attempt to "fit in". But this is perfect. Pure, delirious perfection. Her kiss is so much softer, more loving and gentle. As I press my body against hers, the feel of her breasts against my own in describable. This is everything. This is right. This is exactly what I want.  
  
Her hands wander down to my other shoulder, sliding off that strap as well. Almost without thinking, as if we both know the drill, we work together to pull off each other's nightdresses until we are lying naked together on the couch. My eyes struggle to take in everything at once, the sight of her toned and muscular body, sends my mind reeling. She pins me back on the couch, wriggling until she is sitting on top of me. She dots my lips with quick, swift kisses and I reach up to run my hands through her short- cropped hair. As she presses against me, I can feel her warm wetness against my thigh. Our hot bodies holding each other close, never wanting to let go. I whisper her name softly against her lips and her hands run down to caress my breasts. Stroking them adoringly, worshipping them with her fingers. I hook my leg around her slim waist, clutching her so close to me that only our skin stands between us. Her lips run a trail of kisses down to my collarbone, pausing to lick and adore that dainty hollow at the base of my neck, before moving down to join her hands in their task. Mara's soft kisses turn their attention to my left breast, while her hands continue to massage my right. Her tongue flicks against my hardened nipple, sending the most amazing shiver of pure delight through my whole body.  
  
The room around us has melted into a blur, and we are the only two beings in the whole universe. The Earth spins just for us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew! Well, that's the seventh chapter up, and the eighth should be following close on its heels. I hope. Please take the time to click on that little blue box down there and drop me a review. I'd love to know what you think. Even if you hate it, it's just nice to know people are reading this stuff! 


	8. Uncovered - Hooch POV

1 Complementary Colours  
  
1.1 Chapter the Eighth – Delight and Discovery  
  
Hooch's POV  
  
This whole think seems to have happened in a blur, and any moment I'm going to wake up alone in my bed, get dressed and go out to the broom-sheds. But something deep inside of me knows that I'm not. This is real, it's so true. The soft warmth of her skin next to mine and the sweet surrender of her lips is not a figment of my imagination. My hands stroke her milky-pale skin, moving expertly to caress her breast, while I take the other in my mouth. The taste of her flesh is sweeter than butterbeer, and ten times as intoxicating. She moans softly as my tongue worships her nipple, and I can feel her body trembling with passion underneath mine.  
  
The watery-pale moonlight that seems to peer nervously in through the window makes her ivory skin seem unnaturally white. The sharp contrast of her black hair is so perfect it could have been painted. My hands and lips swap jobs, moving the attention of my mouth to her right breast. Her fingers bury themselves in my short grey hair, running through it and stroking the back of my head. I raise my face for a second to see the look on hers. She smiles back at me, electric violet eyes sparkling with pleasure.  
  
Slowly and seductively, I let my hands run down her chest and trace shapes on her stomach. Ella closes her eyes in ecstasy, and I run a line of fleeting kisses down her breastbone to kiss her stomach. I circle her navel with my tongue, making her quiver underneath me and let out little squeal. My hands stroke the inside of her thighs, as I kiss in circles around her stomach. Her skin is so soft and smooth, like silk. Is that a cliché or what? Well, I'm only telling it like it is……  
  
My fingers run delicately over the inside of her thighs, before working their way to more sensitive areas. My breath on her stomach warms her skin as my fingers caress her, making her back arch underneath her. As she groans with desire, I stroke her harder, enjoying her pleasure almost as much as she is. I slowly slide one finger inside her……then two…..her slender body writhing in the blue moonlight.  
  
She comes quickly and violently, crying out my name a little louder than is sensible…..but neither of us notice, we are in our own world. My lips leave her stomach as I draw my fingers out of her, and direct my kisses to where they used to be. The taste of her wetness fills my whole body, every sensation is bright and clear, but at the same time warm and soft. We are so lost in our own enjoyment that we hardly even heard the door open.……  
  
The first we knew of our company was the hiss of a cat, so light that we both ignored it. We only jolt ourselves back to reality when it is followed by a yowl, as though the cat has been pushed back out of the door. I sit up quickly, kneeling between Ella's legs, and she lifts her head off the cushions to see what is going on. Her eyes are as wide as saucers, and her jaw drops in horror. It's at this point I realise that we should have been quieter.  
  
Standing in the doorway, his face a horrifying mixture of shock, amusement, disgust and anger…..  
  
Is Argus Filch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there's a twist you weren't expecting! What happens next? How do they get out of this one? Will the whole school know before morning? All coming up in the next thrilling instalment of "Complementary Colours" a Hogwarts femmeslash by Dark-Fox. Coming soon to a computer near you! 


	9. Covering Up - Valerian POV

1 Complementary Colours  
  
1.1 Chapter the Ninth – Covering Up  
  
Valerian's POV  
  
Shock. That's all I can say. This is the last thing I was expecting! Not just being discovered, I mean this whole evening – what happened between me and Mara Hooch. Don't get me wrong, I haven't a regret in the world. In fact, I want more. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her every day and knowing that she didn't feel the same. This evening has proved to me that I will be staying on at Hogwarts for many years! But right at the moment, my mind is on other matters….  
  
I almost feel sorry for Filch. He must have come in here just as Mara did, expecting to find that someone had left a candle burning. It must have been my cries that caught his attention, I feel so awful. I doubt if Filch will keep this to himself. I imagine this was the last thing he expected to find – the flying instructor and the illusions professor on the couch, naked and sweaty. And he's certainly the last thing we expected to see. We sit up suddenly, like an electric current has just been shot through us. Mara grabs her thin white shirt and I grab my robe from the back of the couch, attempting to hide as much of myself as possible. The low candlelight makes it hard to read his expression - somewhere between disgust and excitement.  
  
The look on Mara's face is far clearer – she's furious. Absolutely livid. Her skin is flushed bright scarlet with a mix of passion and fury.  
  
"….Filch!" she gapes, giving him a look that would have set water alight, "…what the fuck do you think you're doing?!?" He seems to bring his mind back into his body, and runs a quick assessment of the scene before him. I don't think he can believe it.  
  
"I might ask you the same question, professors……" he sneers, "I'm only doing my job after all, patrolling for troublemakers" Mara clutches her shirt closer to her, it's not much help as it's almost see-through. I hold out the side of my robe to her – it's more than big enough to cover both of us. Huddling together under the silk, I can feel her warm flesh against mine. I long to stroke her, to hold and caress her. Doesn't Filch have somewhere else to be?  
  
"This is the staff lounge, Filch. This area is none of your concern. Ella and I have every right to be here." He doesn't look impressed.  
  
"At 3 in the morning? Naked? On an antique velvet couch that has been here for centuries – Professor Dumbledore will not be pleased….." So far I have played the role of the silent partner, letting Mara do all the fighting because she is so much better at it than me. She's known Filch for much longer than I have, in fact, this is the first time I've spoken to him. And I doubt he'll forget me now. I decide to speak up at last.  
  
"You're not going to say a word about this, Filch. This is no-one's business, least of all yours. Isn't there some dank, deserted corridor needing your care right now…?" I ask sarcastically, hoping to get rid of him. Mara backs me up.  
  
"Ella's right, Filch. You breathe so much as a word of this, and your life in Hogwarts won't be worth living" she threatens him, and the furious glint in her eye shows she means it. I think he's got the message. Pushing a very ruffled looking Mrs. Norris out of the room with his foot, he slowly backs out of the door, with a lingering disgusted glare at us.  
  
Once the door closes, Mara and I drop the robe with a relieved sigh, and embrace each other.  
  
"I'm so sorry…." She murmurs into my skin, "…I'm going to get you into trouble one of these days." Hmmmm, 'one of these days' – that sounds promising. She's obviously anticipating a repeat performance at a later date. Gods, I hope so. I pull back from the embrace to kiss her lips softly.  
  
"I don't care…." I smile, my mouth hovering a fly's wing away from hers, "…all I care about is being with you. I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same…" I confess. Mara holds me even closer to her for a minute or so, and we stay that way in silence. Finally, we release each other and find our clothes where they lie discarded on the floor, dressing ourselves again.  
  
"Probably best if we part company now…. I'll see you tomorrow, at breakfast. We can talk then." She pauses for a moment, "…you don't hate me, right?" I shake my head vigorously. "Not in the slightest…" She smiles, "Good," she kisses me, deeply and tenderly. We finally go our separate ways back to our rooms, knowing that a glorious future lies ahead for us….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ta Da! Finished! Of course, there will be a sequel. Or sequels. In fact, I think I'll write a series! Keep your eye out for the next thrilling Hooch/Valerian fiction, coming your way very soon! 


End file.
